


Soft Seeker

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, Soft Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Ramjet has had a long day in the snow. He just wants to go back to bed.
Relationships: Ramjet and his bed tbh
Kudos: 8





	Soft Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy shit for @cursed-drivein-29. Hope you enjoy your boy!

Ramjet trembled as he opened his front door. He shut the door quickly, as if the snow was an intruder he was trying to keep away from him. He even made sure to lock the door, making sure nothing got inside. He kicked the little bits of snow onto the mat, not wanting the melted result to sink into the carpeting. He turned from the door, right into the hallway, and turned on the heater. It would take a moment for it to kick in, but he was willing to wait. He breathed into his mittens, rubbing his hands together. He wanted to take his bulky jacket off, but it was still far too cold.

“Fraggin Starscream...I was told it was a sunny day. SUNNY.”

He didn’t mind going out to work with the boys, but he HATED the cold, possibly more than the rest of them. He had a hard head, but soft skin, making him HATE the damn snow. Whatever, it was over, and he was home. It was late, and he was tired. He made his way to the kitchen, and started the kettle. He had been looking forward to this all day. He stood there, waiting for the water to boil, and once it was finished, he put it in a small pot. Most used milk for hot chocolate, but he found himself liking a more water base. Finally feeling warm, he peeled off his coat, took off his shoes, and tossed them onto the couch, along with his gloves. That was a job for morning Ramjet to deal with. 

Heading back to the kitchen, he added bits of chocolate (that he had cut earlier today), a dash of cream, sugar, a pinch of salt, and some cocoa powder. He let that sit, helping it get nice and frothy. He hummed a bit as he dug into the cabinet, pulling out cookies he bought just for this occasion. He had bought this a few days ago, and he was excited to finally dig into them. He thumbed through his choices, and settled for peanut butter, gingersnap, and these cinnamon sugar biscottis. He put them on a plate, and poured the hot chocolate into his favorite holiday cup (a rather cute looking reindeer one). He put that on the same plate, and sighed.

“Almost done, just needs a touch up.”

He topped it off with whipped cream, marshmallows, and bits of crushed peppermint. He went into the living room, and sat down on his favorite love seat. It was warm. It was soft. He picked up his cup, as well as his book, and relaxed. His hot chocolate was hot, and his book was sweet. It was a cheesy romance piece that he had really gotten into. He always did want to find love. Someone to sit with, to share his treats with, to share his heart with. But for now, the book will suffice. He read on, relishing in the tale of women being whisked off their feet, of cunning rouges stealing the hearts of fair maidens. It was silly, wanting something so full of fantasy. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, and sighed as his insides welcomed the warmth. It was sweet, with an undertone of bitterness. Just how he liked it. 

The peanut butter cookie went first, and he was surprised by how soft its middle was. The gingersnap had a lovely kick that paired with the richness of the cocoa, and the biscotti made for the perfect dipping cookie. The cookies were gone, and soon enough, so was the hot cocoa, whipped cream and all. He tried to read more of his book, but his eyes were getting droopy. It was so warm, and his belly felt so happy, he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He yawned, putting his bookmark in his book, and putting it away. Maybe he’ll dream of a handsome prince taking him to some far off land. He chuckled.

“Maybe that’s why you’re so hard headed. Head’s always in the clouds.”

He forced himself to get out of the love seat, and into the bathroom. He rinsed his hands with warm water, and splashed some over his face. He wasn’t an ugly guy, he liked to think. Sure, he had a nasty scar across his right eye, making him look a bit scary, and his teeth weren’t so picture perfect, but he was cute. Course, it may be a bit boastful, but he liked to think he had a nice, soft face, and a cute smile. It was important to like things about yourself, if you asked him. He brushed his teeth, constantly inspecting his features in the mirror as he did so. Ah, he was being too hard on himself. He gargled, wiped his face, and took his butt to his room. He took off his thick cargo pants, peeled off his shirt, and slipped into his pj’s. It was his favorite white onesie, covered in little planes. He kept trying to get rid of this thing, but it was so soft, and helped him sleep so soundly, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Now, one more thing...Where is-ah, there you are!”

On his desk, was his favorite little cuddly buddy. He never really understood what it was exactly, but it was small, and it had a cute green mohawk.

“Thought I lost you for a second, buddy. Come on, I’m tired. Sure you are too.”

He turned off the lights, got under the covers, and held tightly to his little buddy. He thought of someone else being in here with him. Someone else to keep him warm, someone who could hold him, kiss him, and make him feel like everything. He thought for a moment, what it’d be like, to have someone hold onto his giant hand, and he found himself a bit flushed. That was too cute to think of. He wanted that, more than anything in this life, but for now, he was warm, and he was happy. 

And really, isn’t that all that mattered?


End file.
